Thursday Night Surprise
by psav2005
Summary: Even though its summer and he isn’t teaching Tommy Oliver has been very busy as of late, and this has prevented him from watching his favorite Thursday night TV show. When he finally gets to tune in to it he receives a huge surprise. One-shot


**Thursday Night Surprise**

**_A/N: Hey everyone this is a one shot I came up with one day when I was bored. As most of you may know I write the PRWA ranger wrestling stories, and while this stories does feature wrestling, it doesn't feature actual Power Rangers wrestling like in the PRWA stories. In this story Tommy settles in to watch some wrestling on TV, only to receive a huge surprise while watching. I hope everyone enjoys the story, and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review._**

**_Summary: Even though its summer and he isn't teaching Tommy Oliver has been very busy as of late, and this has prevented him from watching his favorite Thursday night TV show. When he finally gets to tune in to it he receives a huge surprise._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did I wouldn't be writing this story because I would have combined Power Rangers and wrestling already on TV. Power Rangers is own by Disney. The wrestlers, their entrance themes, their finishing moves, and the show Impact are owned by Total Nonstop Action (TNA) Wrestling, which airs on Spike TV, which I also no not own. I do own wrestlers Jean-Paul Helmsley and Sir William Hensley, as those are characters I made up, along with their entrance theme._**

Summertime was supposed to be a quit time for Dr. Tommy Oliver. I mean he was a school teacher after all; summer was the most amount of time they got off. Now while his summer got off to a quiet start in June, when July rolled around he felt like he was teaching again.

First his mentor Anton Mercer asked Tommy if he wanted to go on a dig in the Baja California part of Mexico during the first two weeks of July, which Tommy gladly accepted. He hadn't been on a dig in a while and was excited to go, so excited that in typical Tommy fashion he forgot that during the last two weeks of July he had to go to a teaching convention in Denver. Luckily though for Tommy he and Kimberly had planned a vacation the final days of July/first days of August to San Diego, so he got a week of peace and quiet after his long and busy month of July.

It was currently the night of August 7, the married couple of almost three years had returned from their trip on Monday. Due to his busy July and their trip to San Diego Tommy had missed five straight weeks of his favorite Thursday night TV show, TNA Wrestling's Impact on Spike TV. Even though Tommy had been in plenty of real life battles, weather it be trying to win trophies in karate or trying to save the world as a Power Ranger, Tommy had also loved the scripted battles and entrainment that wrestling had. It was almost six o'clock pm on the west coast, so Tommy headed down to the basement to watch some wrestling for the first time in a long time.

After Zeltrax destroyed the Dino Thunder lab in the basement of his house Tommy decided to turn the basement into something more then a base. Since he didn't plan on being a Power Ranger again, but still wanted to keep track of what was going on with the power, he took the part of the basement near the forest secret entrance and made it a mini base. Hayley helped set up the new computer so he could track things. The rest of the mini base was just storage of him and Kim's old Power Ranger stuff that they still had. Tommy also set up a wall with a door, so that they only way to enter the base was by the secret forest entrance or the door, which was locked and only had one key to enter it, and that key being Tommy's Turbo morpher key. When you entered the basement through the house all you would see of the base was the wall and the door protecting it. It was nice to be able to have guests come into the basement now Tommy thought. With Kim's approval Tommy turned the rest of the basement into his own personal man cave. Tommy, along with Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Jason turned it into the ultimate hangout. Tommy purchased a huge flat screen HDTV along with a big couch. The guys also build a bar and stocked it with alcohol and snacks. Tommy also found a small fridge and stocked it with beer and pop. There was also a punching bag and some mats to practice karate. The room was decorated with different signed sports memorabilia Conner was able to get for Tommy. On the wall next to the bar was pictures of each Ranger team Tommy had been on, and on the other side of the bar were some and Tommy's karate trophies and some of Kim's gymnastics trophies.

Once Tommy was in the basement he went over to the fridge and grabbed a couple Coors Lights, he then went to the bar to grab some snacks before heading to the couch and turning on the TV.

"Welcome everyone to TNA Impact here on Spike TV. We have a huge show lined up for you, just three days away from our huge Hard Justice Pay-Per-View in Trenton, New Jersey. Tonight we kick things off with a huge ten person tag team match," the commentator said.

Just when he finished speaking the entrance theme "Sorry About Your Damn Luck" started to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your opening contest on TNA Impact, and it is a ten person tag team match. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by "The Pride of Tennessee" Jacqueline, "Cowboy" James Storm and Robert Roode, they are the team of BEER MONEY, INC." the announcer said as Tommy's favorite tag team came to the ring. Tommy for some reason just loved the idea of teaming a drunk cowboy with a rich guy.

Then the entrance theme "Better Then You" started to play.

"And introducing their tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Jean-Paul Helmsley and Miss K.H., from Amherst, Massachusetts, SIR WILLIAM HENSELY" the announcer said as one half of Tommy's other favorite tag team, The Elitists, came to the ring. Tommy liked this team because they each came to the ring to wrestle in a suit. They would each take off their jackets, ties, and shirts, and wrestle in dress pants. They also tried to talk all fancy but they had horrible accents. Tommy had heard they had a new female valet/manager, and he saw that she came to the ring wearing a dress like she was in a beauty pageant, complete with those long glove things, a tiara, and a sash that said Miss K.H. As he continued to watch her he kept saying to himself that she looked familiar, and then all of a sudden it hit him.

"Oh my god, that's Kat," Tommy said out loud.

Tommy was about to run upstairs to tell Kim when the entrance theme "Rockin' 'n Rave'n" started to play.

"And introducing their tag team partners, being accompanied to the ring by Christy Hemme and K Ford, Lance Rock and Jimmy Rave, THE ROCK AND RAVE INFECTION" the announcer announced. Tommy then looked back to the screen, only to get an even bigger surprise.

"Kira," Tommy said out loud.

Tommy was right accompanying the tag team to the ring was none other then Kira Ford. It was much easier to tell then Kat, as Kira was wearing the same clothes she always had, except less yellow. Tommy then ran up the basement stairs.

"KIM, KIM, KIM," screamed Tommy as he ran up the stairs into the family room of their house.

"What, what, what," Kim responded when she entered the room.

"Kat…..Kira…..TNA," was all Tommy could get out.

"Surprise," Kim said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, you knew," Tommy asked.

"Yeah each of them called me when they got the part, they got it when you were off in Mexico, and they each debuted when you were in Denver," Kim said.

"Why them," Tommy asked.

"Well TNA was looking for someone with a good British or Australian accent to be a manger and someone who could sing to be Jimmy's on screen girlfriend. Kat and Kira tried out for the parts and they each got them," Kim said.

"Wow, simply wow," was all Tommy could say as he remembered how Kat and Kira ended up in Orlando.

Back in 2000 Billy returned from Aquatar and enrolled at Stanford. Meanwhile Kat was enrolled at the University of San Francisco. During the summer of 2001 Kat got a job at Disney Land as a dancer for a show while Billy had gotten an internship there for the engineering classes he was taking at Stanford. They ran into each other one day at work and the rest is history, as they soon began to date. Though Kat was two years ahead of Billy when it came to school the two graduated around the same time in 2002, which was no surprise to see Billy graduate as early as he did. Because of his great work at Disney Land, Disney World in Orlando hired Billy, and the two moved off to Orlando. The couple got married in 2004 and had two kids, Jessica was born in 2005 and Scott was born in 2007. Currently Kat had her own dance studio in Orlando and was also the head instructor for the University of Central Florida dance team, while Billy moved up the ranks fast at Disney as he was the assistant head of ride engineering at Disney World.

As for Kira, after her and Conner graduated high school in 2004 Conner singed a contract to play with the MLS soccer team in New York, so those two were off to New York as Kira studied Music Education at St. John's University while trying to make a name for herself in the music business, which was harder then she thought. Then in the first game of the 2007 MLS season Conner suffered a major injury, blowing out his knee and breaking his leg in two different places. The doctors advised him never to play competitive soccer again, and sadly he had to retire. Luckily for Conner though his first soccer coach was now the head soccer coach at the University of Central Florida, and he hired him as an assistant coach. The couple moved to Orlando and Kira transferred to UCF, where she graduated from this past May.

Tommy then remembered the show was on and he ran back downstairs as Kim just laughed at him.

When Tommy got back downstairs the match has already started, the opponents for Rock, Rave, Hensley, Roode, and Storm being the tag team champions LAX, Christian Cage, Rhino, and Eric Young. Tommy tried to focus solely on the match but he just couldn't as he would get focused on watching Kat and Kira at ringside. Kat and Kira seemed like naturals out there, doing what all managers for heels (bad guys) did. Cheering for their man, hitting the ring mat to get them going, clapping to the crowd as they booed when a dirty move was done, and trying to quiet the crowd when they started getting behind the good guys so they could make a comeback.

Tommy was glad to see Kat and Kira get involved in the action. At one point in the match Rhino bounced off the ropes but Kat grabbed his leg, causing him to trip. Kira also did the same thing to one of the members of LAX, he tried to get back at her but Robert Roode attacked from behind. Then LAX's manager Salinas chased Kira around the ring. Later the finish of the match came when Rhino tried to hit his finisher, The Gore, on Jimmy Rave. The heel managers jumped onto the ring apron to distract the referee. Rhino then faked a Gore at them, causing Jacqueline and Kat to jump down, but Kira didn't see it. Rhino then grabbed Kira by the hair and tossed her into the ring. Rhino tried for The Gore on Kira but she ducked out of the way and James Storm hit his superkick finisher, the Last Call, on Rhino. Then Jimmy Rave hit his finisher, called The Move that Rocked the World. Rave then covered Rhino for the one two three.

"The winners of this contest JIMMY RAVE, LANCE ROCK, SIR WILLIAM HENSELY, ROBERT ROODE, AND JAMES STORM," announced the announcer as the crowd booed, while Tommy celebrated the victory, as two of his favorite teams, along with one of his friends and former student got the win.

Since the show is not live Tommy knew he could call both Kat and Kira to congratulate them on their new jobs in the wrestling business. He decided to call Kira first. After a couple rings Kira picked.

"Oh my god Dr. O how are you," Kira said when she answered the phone.

"I'm good Kira, or should I say K Ford," Tommy said.

Kira then let out a scream

"Oh Dr. O you watched, ah I knew you would when you got the chance, so how did you think I did," Kira asked.

"You did great, you looked like a natural out there," Tommy said.

"Oh man this has been so much fun I mean I watched wrestling on occasion when I was younger, but I never thought I would actually be working in it, and this has even gotten more people in the music business looking at me," Kira said.

"That is so great to hear Kira, so is Kat there with ya," Tommy asked.

"Yeah actually she is, wait how do you know her," Kira asked.

"Come on Kira do you need to watch the video again, your sounding like me," Tommy said.

After a second of thinking the light bulb went off in Kira's head.

"Oh yeah she was the Pink Ranger after Kim, guess your bad memory is rubbing off on me, hold on I'll get her," Kira laughed as she called for Kat.

"Hello," Kat asked. Kira hadn't told her who it was; just that it was an old friend.

"Hello Katherine, or should I say Miss K.H.," Tommy said.

"Oh my god Tommy, how are you, I guess you are watching Impact," Kat said.

"Yes I am, just like I told Kira you were great, you looked like a natural," Tommy said.

"Oh that is so great to hear, I love this new adventure, as you know growing up with three brothers made me a tomboy at heart, and after completing my dreams of having a husband, starting a family, and opening a dance studio I just felt like this was a good next adventure," Kat said.

"So what did Billy think of this, and your dancers," Tommy asked.

"Billy is actually the one who encouraged me to do it. He was at Universal Studios one day for a meeting and he saw they were looking for someone with an accent like mine so he told me, and knowing that I was a tomboy at heart convinced me to go, and I'm so glad I did, the girls have been so great to me and Kira," Kat said.

"As for my dancers I only told the UCF girls and my older high school dancers, and they thought it was kind of weird at first, but then we all watched my first appearance on the show and they loved it. They actually showed to the last TV taping with matching t-shirts and signs that said The K.H. Caravan. Since my character is so proper they thought caravan worked better the something like crew. They said they would be at every taping from now on," Kat said.

"I'll have to watch for them next week," Tommy said.

"Oh and one other thing we just learned that TNA is coming to California in November. We are running house shows on a Friday and Saturday in San Francisco and San Diego and then our November pay-per-view that Sunday in LA," Kat said

"Oh my god that's great, I can't wait, you and Kira will hook us all up right, and there are lots of your new co-workers I would love to meet," Tommy said.

"Of course Tommy, you know me and Kira wouldn't forget about you guys, we'll have a little reunion when we get out there, and you guys will be sitting front row ringside, and don't worry you get to meet some of the guys and girls. Ok well I'm actually with the rest of the female wrestlers watching the show and one of our segments is coming up so I gotta go watch," Kat said.

"Ok but I have a favor to ask, I'm big big big fans of Velvet Sky and Angelina Love, think you could get my a autographed picture of The Beautiful People," Tommy asked in a pleading manner.

"Oh I'm sure I could, those two are so great to hang around with, and we have become really close. Well it was great talking to ya, I'll tell Billy you guys said hi, Kira will tell Conner the same thing. Tell Kim me, Kira, Billy, and Conner say hi, and I'll let you know about that picture," Kat said.

"Alright talk to you later," Tommy said as he hung up the phone.

As soon as Tommy hung up his cell phone he headed to the fridge, grabbed another beer and went back to the couch for some more Impact.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that's my story, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review._**


End file.
